Maketh Tua
*Imperial Academy *New Confederacy |masters= |apprentices=}} Minister Maketh Tua is a Human female native to the planet Lothal, and was a graduate of the Imperial Academy. She negotiated a deal that brought government sponsored housing to Lothal. This was reported on the HoloNet News by reporter Alton Kastle. She later becomes part of the true good side of The Last of the Droids conflict , the New Confederacy of Independent Systems. Personality Imperial Minister Tua was a loyal servant of the Empire and a graduate from the Imperial Academy. She followed the will of Emperor Palpatine, which some times needed her to working closely with Agent Kallus and his men, making her an enemy of the New Confederacy of Independent Systems (at first). She was different from the other Imperials in the aspect that she was not necessarily a bad or selfish person. She served the Empire out of a sense of belief in its ideas and a desire to spread order and the rule of law. This made her different from most of the Empire's servants such Agent Kallus, Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, and Darth Vader. She didn't appear to use her position as an excuse to vent sadistic or even sycophantic urges like many other Imperials. Another difference between her and other Imperials was that she seemed to care for the common people(if they showed respect) and used her position to commission government sponsored housing. New Confederacy In the New Confederacy, she is more kind and caring for the B1 Battle Droids, B2 Super Battle Droids, and Super Battle Droid Rocket Troopers. Maketh still struggles with some of the names of the New Confederacy Warships such as the ''Recusant-''class light destroyer and the ''Lucrehulk-''class battleship. History Infiltration of Lothal Maketh Tua would return to Lothal to infiltrate the Capital City to steal imperial codes to help the heroic New CIS destroy the remaining Imperials there. She arrived with an OOM command battle droid aboard a Sentinel-class landing craft. She told the OOM commander to stay outsife near the shop where he could not be seen. That way the droid was able to alert Tua about the fact that several troopers were approaching. Maketh got past the Imperials there and obtained the codes. However when she started for the shuttle, a Stormtrooper told her she was a "traitor" since they found an Battle droid near the landing craft and were now detaining the droid in the ship. A wild firefight began. The OOM commander managed to overpower the guards and manned the transport's cannons and killed many AT-STs and AT-DPs. After, they fled. However, three Imperial-I class Star Destroyers arrived as the fled. They started Star Destroyer searchlights to search for them. However, they were long gone. They arrived at the Ringo Vinda Space Station and delivered the codes. Listening to Trench Maketh Tua later met with Trench in the Ringo Vinda Space Station Command Center. He had returned from the Mission to Jedha . He told Tua that she had accomplished a great deed, and that the New CIS would need her in future missions. Shortly after this, a fleet of Recusant-class light destroyers and Providence-class carrier/destroyers arrived at Lothal and engaged the three Star Destroyers. During this a squadron of Hyena-class bombers bombed the imperial complex on the surface, destroying it. After losing contact with the surface, the three Imperial-Is retreated. Appearances * * Category:New Confederacy Leaders Category:Imperial Officers Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:New Confederacy Members